Laces
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Tony only wanted to help Abby and the nuns out, he had no idea that it entailed returning to his past even briefly. But when Abby said please he knew that yes was his only answer. He had no idea that he would gain far more than he imagined. Fair warning this is SLASH...not your thing turn back now...I understand! If it I hope that you enjoy!


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! And I lover her all the more for it! She is the best!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_**Written for Fan Appreciation month on LJ.**_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony had never shied away from a challenge. Hell, his whole life had been just that…but that being said, he wasn't sure that this time he had bitten off far more than he could chew. What the hell was he thinking when he said yes to Abby? It seemed like an innocent request for help… but right now, he looked anything but innocent.

"Abby…what the fuck am I wearing?"

Tilting her head, raising an eyebrow and giving the whole 'butter wouldn't melt in my mouth ' expression, she looked him over.

"Leather pants…duh! You have worn leather before Tony, I saw you at that club…remember? When you first came to NCIS."

"Years ago Abs, I haven't been in a club like that in years. I don't do that anymore…no time working with Gibbs. And we agreed not to ever bring that up by the way", pointing his finger at her.

"What are you thinking? I can't wear these out there. What kind of fashion show did you drag me into?" gesturing the laces over his cock. "What if these come undone? They're barely tied…the pants are a bit snug here Abs." Tony looked panicked as he futilely tried to arrange himself to give space where there was none.

"Stop worrying. You look hot and sexy Mister. You promised you would help." She gave him her best glare. "And I know that you know what to do on the stage Tony, relax, it will all come back to you. Just like riding a horse.

Sighing Tony sat down in one of the chairs in her room. "I did and I will…but I don't remember you saying that strutting my goods for all to see was part of that Abs." Narrowing his eyes at her, "I seem to remember that you mentioned a fundraiser for the Nuns. This-" pointing at the indecent display at his groin, "hardly seems nun-like."

She grinned unrepentantly. "Oh it is to help the Nuns Tony, to raise money for the homeless shelter. I am just upping the ante in their favor."

"How?" Tony asked fearful of the answer.

"A bachelor's auction?" Peeking out through her eyelashes, she watched Tony open and close his mouth unable to speak.

He shook his head as he found his voice. "I've done auctions before Abs and usually I get to wear a tux and look all sexy and suave. This….well this indicates a whole other type of auction." His green eyes narrowed as he stood and moved to stand in front of Abby.

"Abby". His tone was dangerous and brooked no joking. He needed to know what the hell she had gotten him into.

Sighing heavily Abby realized that she was going to need to do some fast talking before he walked right out of her apartment.

"Seriously Tony. I promise that this is a bachelor's auction…it just is a bit more open than the usual and I decided to hold it in The Devil's Cavern."

'No…no... Abby…hell no. I can't go to that club…I'm a Fed…" Tony started pacing the room his fists clenched in aggravation. "If I were seen there…not good Abs. And…well you know the other reason. I can't. Fuck Abs - I haven't set foot in there in years. What if I am recognized? And just what am I expected to do on stage my Mistress of the Dark?"

"Trust me, I know all the bidders, they had to register to be a part of this. I wouldn't do anything to get you hurt Tony. This is totally safe, honest." Crossing her heart before continuing, "And I also gave you an alias and you, for tonight, are not Tony DiNozzo".

Raising an eyebrow in question his lips pursed in a fine line.

"Antonio Paddington." Abby walked towards him placing her hands on his shoulders. "I promise I have your six. No one will know who you are unless YOU choose to tell them. It's at the club because it is a great venue and they donated it for the Sisters." She chewed her bottom lip in worry before whispering. "And I sorta ran the bidders through the computer for background checks…though they don't need to know that. OK?"

"And you do whatever you want on the stage. They are not expecting you to strip Tony. Now…if you want to that is another story. But all you need to do is strut you stuff on stage. The pants-" She sent him an evil grin. "I just wanted to see you in them and may I say you look as sexy as you did all those years ago. Sexier in fact."

Flashing the famous DiNozzo smile, he looked in the mirror. "Ok…you have it all figured out." He turned sideways. "I can't believe these still fit."

Smiling brightly Abby danced away happily. "We need to get you over there. You, my sexy bachelor, are going in style. Head out to the front, there is a limo waiting for us."

Tony started walking towards the door. "You coming?"

"Be there in a sec, just need to grab a couple of things." She shooed him out the door and closed it behind him.

Pulling her phone from her purse, she pressed a number and waited for the other person to answer. Her eyes narrowing, "I just want to warn you that if you hurt him I will make you pay. He almost bailed when he saw the pants and heard the venue." Taking a deep breath, "You are placing him in an awkward position. I know that you think this is the only way…but…"

"I know he's stubborn…but so are you."

"I do trust you…but you didn't see his eyes…I just don't want to lose him."

"Ok…I will."

"I know. Be there in a few." Hanging up the phone, she stuffed it back in her purse. "Better damn well work."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony rolled his neck back stage as he waited to walk out. He could do this…for Abby and the Sisters. He trusted Abby, though he was going to get her back for tricking him into this. But seriously, he could end up having a good time at least. There were possibilities, not that he was holding out hope for the end all, be all of romances. He sure as hell didn't think he'd be here bidding…but maybe it was time to put his toe in the water. If he couldn't have who he wanted maybe it was time to see what was out there. He had decided to change his shirt and give a bit of a show. No way in hell was he going to strip down to a G-string. One, he didn't have one on, hell there was no room in these pants and two, well this was for the nuns.

Taking a deep breath and rolling his shoulders, he found his inner 'rent boy', smirked and readied to walk out and make a statement. Antonio Paddington was in the house.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Abby grinned at the crowd as 'I'm Too Sexy' played in the background.

"Last, but certainly not least I have the divinely sexy Antonio Paddington." gesturing towards Tony as he walked out onto the stage. "Smoldering green eyes that have the power to start your heart racing, a smile that is guaranteed to cause a four alarm fire and legs that were made for dancing."

"Want a romantic dinner with a man that can make you smile, laugh and charm the pants right off of you? He's your man." Abby looked out at the crowd. "Let's start the bidding at $100.00 while we watch Antonio strut his stuff."

Tony sauntered out to the end of the stage making each step count. His hips swayed slightly with every step. Pausing at the end of the stage, he slipped out of his jacket throwing towards Abby as he winked at the crowd. Hearing the cheers he pirouetted on his feet, his back to the crowd wiggled his ass slightly as he threw a sexy smirk over his shoulder.

"Antonio is a first rate cook, with Italian as his specialty, loves to read and solve mysteries and for added interest he is a movie buff." Looking over at the bidding tally she continued, "The bidding is up to $5,000.00 for a date with this sexy bachelor. Hurry before the music ends or your shot at a date with Antonio ends."

Tony headed up the stage towards Abby and stopped when he reached her to lean down and kiss her cheek. Turning back towards the crowd, he pulled his shirt open slightly giving a tease as he continued moving. He was undulating his hips his moves fluid like silk. One hand moved over his chest and down to the laces on his pants tugging them gently.

His other hand moved to the buttons of his shirt slowly unbuttoning them. The crowd went wild when he pulled it open revealing his chest. As he heard the music reaching the end he paused once more at the end of the stage, gyrating his hips, his cock pressed against the leather clearly defined, his moves placing it on display.

He winked once more before making his way back to exit off the stage. He was still feeling the rush from the performance as he re-buttoned his shirt. A part of him missed this…the freedom to be sexual and alluring to strangers. But the idea of trying to have both worlds was ludicrous.

Either way he enjoyed tonight a great deal more than he was prepared to and soon he would find out with whom he had a date.

He looked out into the crowd straining to see if he could make out faces; possibly to make eye contact with a few possible candidates to encourage their bids, but the lighting was hindering that and all he could make out were faceless blobs leaving him to simply to hope for the best.

He listened to Abby's excitement went as it went into high gear. "We have a winner for a date with Antonio; the winning bid was $6,800.00. Thank you Antonio."

"I want to thank you all for making this a huge success! Quite the generous crowd tonight! I hope that you enjoy your dates and maybe find just what you were looking for. We have raised $27,560.00 for the Sisters' homeless shelter. You guys are awesome! Payment can be made at the table at the back along with any details that you may need. Good luck to you all!"

Abby made her way backstage to Tony to tell him the bit she hadn't mentioned and hope for the best. She wasn't against the setup; in fact, she wholeheartedly supported it. But she wasn't comfortable with the way it was set up. He could so easily view this as a joke at his expense….especially considering the venue.

She had not intended for it to be there, no way would she put him in his old club, but the owners wanted to help the Sisters with their cause and in the end, she really couldn't refuse. She saw Tony laughing and smiling as he talked to one of the other bachelors backstage. Going up behind him, she wrapped her arms around him hugging him close.

"You ready Abs?" He turned grinning at her.

"Better question is: Are you, Tony?"

Seeing the blank look on his face she plowed forward speaking rather quickly while still holding on to him. "Your date starts right now…the limo is yours."

"What the hell…"

"Trust me?"

"Always."

"Then go...trust me and know that I love you."

Slowly nodding his head, he kissed her temple and walked toward the door having no idea what to expect.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Sitting in the car the older man struggled not to let his nerves get the better of him. Maybe Abby had been right and there was a better way to do this… but hindsight is 20/20. And every time he tried to say what he wanted to say it seemed like something happened to prevent that.

If he had been the type to believe in signs he would have given up long ago and continued on his way, but he didn't and honestly couldn't. Frankly, this was by far the best way for the two of them, he had now clearly stated his interest, and they will have the privacy to figure out if they can have more.

Abby had played a huge part and no matter what happened, he needed to do something really nice for all the stress that he put her through. She only wanted what was best for the both of them and this subterfuge to get there was not something that she supported totally. He knew what part of it was; Tony and his secret life at the club. He had known about that since he hired him, what might surprise her more was the fact that he had gone there once to see him. Hell, Tony would be surprised too.

He had convinced her that this was the best way; that he and Tony would be able to meet on a totally different playing field, giving what he hoped was a message that he really wanted this. She had her doubts, but had gone along with his idea and convinced the younger man to help the nuns.

Regardless it was done and in just a moment, Tony would know who had paid for a date with him. A small smile appeared as he imagined Tony's reaction to the money he shelled out…but as long as the younger man didn't go running for the hills, he considered it money well spent.

What he hadn't counted on was Tony's impromptu performance tonight. He was hard pressed not to rush the stage and drag the younger man out of there caveman style. Had he made a move for those damn laces he would have. It was bad enough that his cock was prominently displayed for all to see. The supple leather covering did nothing to hide it.

He had to maintain iron control not to let that jealous possessive side take over. Those damn leather pants left nothing to the imagination and definitely made to make people take notice. All he wanted to do was loosen those laces letting Tony's cock free from the tight confinement. To touch…taste…possess and then let Tony do the same to him.

The visions that assaulted him were so damn erotic…but they needed to talk, and despite his normal reluctance to do just that, when it was important he had no problem using words. He was just better with actions, more comfortable doing than saying. But Tony …he was going to need the words to believe that it was real and he wasn't being played.

He knew that he was going to have to get through a few of Tony's defense mechanisms but he was prepared for that and it was worth whatever he had to do.

Hearing the noise outside the car he took a deep breath, sat back, and waited.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony over his initial shock that his date was tonight, found his normal curiosity take over as he tried to imagine who it could be. He had really hoped to see who was out in the audience, get a feel for who might be bidding on him. He was surprised as hell at the result of his bidding war.

Who the hell would pay that kind of money? Sure, the charity was great but still $6800.00 wasn't chump change. But…Abby had told him not to worry and he had never had a reason not to trust her. Taking a deep breath, he approached the limo, knocked on the window, and grabbed the handle opening the door.

Stepping inside he grinned a megawatt smile ready to meet and greet. "Hi-" Stunned as he recognized the man inside the limo, Tony frozen mid entrance. His mind was having trouble processing and understanding why Gibbs was in front of him.

"Boss?" He managed to speak.

"Tony."

"Why are you here?" He climbed in the rest of the way and sat on the opposite seat.

"Seems that would be obvious Tony."

"Not really Boss." His green eyes narrowed. "Is this some sort of joke? Did you follow me?" Right now, the thoughts that were running through his head involved things he didn't want to believe and he hoped to hell that he was wrong. Because the only logical reason that he could have for Gibbs being in the limo was a really bad practical joke.

"This is no joke Tony; you should know me better than that." His blue eyes met green. "I came to the auction to win you. Simple as that."

"Why? You want to spend time with me? We do that all the time, you sure as hell didn't need to pay for it."

Gibbs sighed. This wasn't going quite the way he had hoped. "Yea…we do, but maybe not like I would like us to. The fact is I do want to spend time with you, but as more than just friends. And honestly I wasn't sure quite how to do this…asking you. Frankly Abby told me this was a bad idea that I needed to talk to you."

"But you know me…had to do it my way, the hard way. Regardless Tony…" His every fiber radiating his honesty as he continued, "Been feeling like this for quite a while, obviously I debated it for a long time, coming up with all sorts of reasons this would be a bad idea".

"We work together, I'm your boss, we're Feds and rule 12", ticking them off his fingers as he went. "But none of that matters. Lived my life that way for a long time, came up with reasons to sabotage possible happiness and I don't want to do that this time."

"You and I have known each other for years, started off as colleagues and grew to be friends. And then one day I looked at you and realized I wanted more, that you were the one person I wanted to spend time with and that I wanted to explore this."

"How did Abby find out?" Tony asked quietly a little taken a back at all that was being revealed.

Gibbs gave a shy smirk. "She may have caught me in a moment of drunken ramblings. When your car blew up I thought you were dead." Gibbs smile disappeared at the memory. "I thought I lost you."

"That was years ago…all these years…and you never said anything." Tony shook his head sadly. "Hell of a wait."

"Seemed like every time I decided that I was ready to make a move something always got in the way. EJ, Hollis… The Reyonsas…the longer I waited the harder it became to make the change. It wasn't like I knew if you'd be receptive…still don't. But I am putting it out there…taking a chance."

"Why?" Tony gave a small chuckle. "Seems to be all I am asking right now."

"My gut…been ignoring it for years, not anymore. And you're still here listening. I have to take that as a good sign." Gibbs expression was hopeful and slightly vulnerable all rolled into one.

Tony swallowed before he spoke, his own expression nearly mirroring Gibbs. "It's funny…fantasized about you telling me that you wanted me, but it never involved you and an auction…more like you taking what you wanted. And now…here it is and I am having trouble believing that it's finally happening…that it's real." He looked down at his boots.

Gibbs got up slowly and moved so he was sitting beside Tony. Taking the man's face between his hands, he brought their lips so close he could feel Tony breath. "It's real, I assure you" he whispered and closed the distance between them bringing their together for their first kiss.

It couldn't have been more perfect in its simplicity, just two people finally coming together as after years of longing. It was more about them finally being able to let the other in and being able to release the desire they had held in check for so long.

As their lips parted, Gibbs whispered hoarsely. "Finally."

"I agree." Tony held on to Gibbs almost afraid to let go. "So what now?"

Gibbs placing a kiss just under his jaw murmured, "Up to you. We can take this as fast or slow as you need or want as long as kissing and touching are a part of that plan."

"I like that plan." He groaned as he gave the older man more access to his neck. "But honestly…I don't think slow is going to work for us anymore. We've waited long enough don't you think? We're on the same page and want more than a fling…unless I'm wrong…." Tony hesitated for a moment.

"I want everything Tony, not a fling. You ready for that?" Gibbs unable to resist the temptation of Tony's neck and nipped as he spoke.

"I'm ready Jethro." Feeling the older man smile against his neck as his name rolled off his lips. "Take me home…I've waited long enough."

Jethro knocked on the window twice and the limo started moving. Tony pulled away from the older man with a bemused expression.

Grinning sheepishly, Jethro shrugged. "I was hopeful and if you said no, I have steaks ready for the fire."

Tony gave a full bodied laugh and pulled Jethro back against him.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The ride was to Jethro's home was thankfully fast as both men were quickly finding their need for one another taking over their control and overriding their common sense.

As the car came to a stop, Jethro pulled away from Tony gasping for air. "We're here."

"Thank God." Tony removed his hand from under Jethro's shirt as they both rearranged their clothes for the walk to the front door. Jethro gave the limo driver a wad of cash not caring how much it was as his intent was to get Tony inside and finally undo the laces on those sinfully sexy pants that were driving him insane.

Too long he had fantasized about the younger man and right now he was about to finally make it a reality. Closing and locking the door the animal that he had so far reigned in burst forth and was determined to have its way.

In a flash he had Tony pressed against the wall pinned down with his body, one hand holding Tony's above his head as the other tugged on the laces that had been tormenting him all night. Tony's breathing was ragged as his own desires rose to the forefront and he didn't give a shit how it happened; all he wanted was the man that currently had him pinned to the wall.

Jethro lowered his lips to Tony's ear, his heated breath grazing the shell of it as he spoke. "Do you have any idea what these pants have done to me? What I thought as you shook your ass up on that stage?" His voice dripped with need as he remembered the moment, "I wanted to jump right up there and rip them from you, taking you right there for all to see".

"Claiming what has been mine since I brought you here. I have wanted you for so long." His teeth nipped the younger man's ear. "Then you unbuttoned your shirt and the possessiveness took over…NO one sees you naked but me." He pushed Tony's hands to the wall indicating that they were to stay there as he lowered his hand to the younger man's chest, grasping the edge of the cloth and ripping it downward sending buttons clattering to the floor.

Tony's breathing hitched as his cock pressed against the leather feeling the heat radiating from the hand playing with the laces. He thrust his hips forward silently pleading for more contact. Jethro hearing the plea merely smirked against Tony's ear as he further loosened the laces before his lips traveled along the elegant neck now bare before him.

Licking and nipping his way downward, he felt the blood race beneath his mouth. He wanted more and took it as his teeth grabbed hold at the junction of Tony's shoulder wanting to mark the younger man. Tony gasped as he all but melted into the wall his senses on high alert and struggled not to cum in his pants as his need for release beckoned.

"Jethro…" He gasped.

Ignoring Tony's voice intent on his own need to touch every inch of the man, his mouth made its way down the toned chest stopping first to nibble on the pert tight nipple that beckoned. His teeth grazed the nub causing the younger man to shiver. Liking the reaction, he wanted to see what others he could cause.

Wrapping his mouth around the nipple, Jethro drew it in the heat of his mouth completely as his tongue lapped it roughly eliciting a moan from the younger man. It was very heady feeling, the power that he had over Tony as he was allowed to play and he was going to take advantage of it.

He reached his other hand down and undid the laces with a speed that would have left Tony breathless if he wasn't already struggling to breathe. Freeing his prize Jethro growled as he took Tony's cock into his greedy hands feeling it throb beneath them.

Letting go of the nipple he pulled back and looked at the younger man, blown away by the vision before him. The flushed cheeks, head thrown back against the wall, pupils blown, rapid breathing, cock jutting straight out from a brown thatch of hair and the sheen of sweat covering the exposed skin was the most erotic sight he had ever seen.

Wanting more, his eyes traveled back down to the cock that was just ready to drip pre-cum and made his move. No preamble and no warning he dropped to his knees and swallowed it whole. Needing to devour and taste he became voracious with his sucking.

Tony at first startled by the quick action soon became lost in the sensations that finally permeated his brain. After that, he was lost…his body was on fire and his dick was threatening to give up the battle. The heat from Jethro's mouth combined with the sensual stroking of the tongue around the head was quickly bringing him to the brink faster than he wanted.

He wanted Jethro to stop just as much as he wanted him to continue. The expression 'sucking your brains out through your dick' was seen with great clarity as he was certain that was happening to him right now.

Unable to speak he grunted out. "Please…" Deciding that his need to cum was a must.

Jethro feeling the need more than he heard the word reached up, pressed against Tony's perineum, and swallowed his entire cock burying his nose in the silky brown hairs.

"Fuck" was the last thing Tony said as he shot his load down Jethro's throat, his knees weak and struggling to hold him up straight. He struggled to get air into his lungs as Jethro released his cock running his tongue around the head, licking him clean before standing up to recapture his lips. Tasting himself on the older man's tongue was strangely erotic.

Jethro pulled away slowly, his eyes feral with need. He reached his hand down to free his own straining cock from the confines of his slacks. He knew what he needed and wanted and he was going to have it. "I need you…need to feel your tight ass around my dick. Don't want to wait anymore. Turn around and hang on." He all but growled as he watched Tony's reactions to the words.

Wanting the same thing, Tony turned towards the wall struggling out of the leather pants until they finally pooled at his feet. He felt two fingers gently caress his lips and knew what they were for. Sucking them into his mouth, he eagerly began to lick them coating them liberally with saliva.

"Get them nice and ready Tony." Jethro nipped at his shoulder. "Gonna make you scream." Feeling the tongue skillfully lick his fingers, he growled. "Damn I can't wait till you do that to my dick, next time." Removing his fingers from Tony's mouth, he promptly placed them in the younger man's ass.

Hissing as the fingers breached his ass, "Jesus I've wanted this for a long time." Tony groaned through the pain as the pleasure began to take over.

The older man nodded as he knotted his fingers in the hair on the back of Tony's head turning his lips towards his own as he forced their lips together in a quick kiss. Taking the bottom lip in between his teeth, he tugged it then bit down. Tony groaned as they fought for dominance biting and chewing at each other's lips mercilessly. Tony let his body ride the waves as Jethro played his ass to perfection.

The older man quickly decided that he had waited long enough and three fingers were added to Tony's ass quickly and briefly, before they were removed and he asked. "Protection?"

"Don't need or want it. We're both clean and as far as I am concerned your dick in my ass is all there is going to be."

"Good…that's what I want. Need to feel you." Without warning, he thrust in the warm heat of Tony's entrance.

"Fuck!" He roared as he felt the man beneath him tighten around his cock drawing him further into his body. "Jesus Tony." growling before he took an earlobe between his teeth biting down.

The sounds the younger man made wreaked havoc on his control. He had not expected such a reaction and right now was not the time he wanted to lose it. Not only had it been years since he had been skin to skin, but this was the one he wanted, fantasized about and it was all real. The heat surrounding his dick was shear heaven.

"Fuck yes!" Tony groaned as he felt every inch of Jethro's cock sliding in and out of his body. Never had anything felt this good.

The older man's mouth descended to Tony's throat his teeth gnawing their way up the tender flesh, across his jaw line to his ear. "Fuck…you're so nice and tight." Thrusting his cock into the younger man deeper with every push, he felt the walls of the other man's ass tightly grip his dick ensuring that every nerve ending was touched setting his own need on fire.

Mercilessly, he worked his dick in and out of the younger man in a more frenzied pace feeling Tony begin to thrust his ass back in tandem with his own movements. Tony hissed as his prostate was being stroked with every thrust causing tremors to flow through his body as it raced to completion for the second time.

"No…you aren't cumming yet." He circled his fingers at the base of his cock and around his balls staving off the impending orgasm. "I want us to cum together."

"Shit….please…I need to cum." Tony panted frantically desperate to find a release.

"Soon." Jethro panted as he picked up the pace realizing it was futile to try and drag this out. He would love to make this last longer, but the need that had been ignored for years was no longer content to wait. There would be time in the future to explore Tony and for the younger man to explore him.

And though he had never bottomed, the idea of having the cock that his hand was firmly gripped around pounding into his own ass had his dick twitch in agreement. He wanted to experience that much to his surprise.

"Fuck…Tony …feels too damn good…your ass squeezing my dick." Increasing the rate in which he was thrusting and growling with feral need, he pushed Tony further into the wall. He was so close; holding back was no longer an option.

He began to jack Tony's dick in the same rhythm he was pounding into his ass and he lowered his lips to the younger man's ear. "Cum for me …let me hear you scream."

That was all it took and Tony let out a scream as cum flew from his dick surprising himself with the force it flowed. The older man continued to stroke, milking him dry as his own orgasm flowed through his body with lightning speed.

"Tony." He growled.

Tony's whole body was filled with pleasure as he sought to get air to his lungs and the older man wasn't in much better shape, as he struggled to breathe resting his forehead against the strong shoulders he still had pinned to the wall.

"We have to do that again." Tony managed to gasp out. "Soon…felt too damn good. We have a lot of years to make up for."

Gibbs groaned as he slowly pulled out of the younger man's body. "Too many years Tony. Next time in bed…where I can stretch you out and really explore…take my time." Leering at the younger man, "So much I want to do to you…with you."

Tony gulped. "Fuck Jethro…I can't get it up yet and I desperately want to."

Smirking he reached for Tony's hand as he held up his pants with the other. "Let's go shower first and see what happens. Not wasting any more time."

Smiling brilliantly, he took the older man's hand and started to make all their fantasies a reality.


End file.
